Talk:Dhorme Khimaira
This thing definitely has Fulmination and its range is huge, at least 25 yalms --Andromida 00:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) How and where does this pop My ls takes this guy down quick. We had 2 stunners and were never in any danger. But we are a full LS :P i would think a party could take him with a good stunner or two (maybe a blm and rdm/blm), and enough dd to not have to rely on stuns for too long. -Defiledsickness We had a 8 person shout run on this, with a mix of JP/NA. Had some difficulty... strategy that we ended up using to minimize the last 20% hp mess was this: Only tank on mob; melee in only for red process (KI) and blu process if preferred. Only fulmination was stunned, we let all other spells go. It would tend to 2hr>chainspell as much as 2 times per run. Best way to handle 2hr was to have all back as far as possible with only tank and healers (staggered) to keep tank alive/hate on tank. When red processed, we maxed out dmg during that stagger, and held back otherwise.--Endlesspath 11:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Never seen this thing chainspell before. We always tank from the back. Dunno if that helps. Also, just fought him today without stunning his spells and still no CS.--Billzey 08:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Finished 90 Almace so I've killed this guy a bunch of times. I've noticed he has a chance to instant-cast a spell after he uses plague swipe. I'm not sure if this is true of other tp moves. Under 50% his ancient magic spells are NOT always AoE. The chance of his spells being AoE seems to increase based on his remaining HP, but I've had a normal burst go off below 25% and it was not AoE.--Billzey 23:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) *Also BLU/RDM with saline's coat can easily survive chainspell. NIN on the other hand, not so much without fools. CS seems to be time based though. If you kill him fast enough he won't CS. Seems to favor SCH seals. Killed five times in a row, yellow proc on four, and all it dropped were SCH seals and a couple BLU. Serious shenanigans. --Iscaria 07:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have fought this thing a number of times, usually as a mage, this time i was tanking it on dnc we had 4 people, war/nin dnc/nin drk/dnc and blu/whm (cures and barthunder). This NM never physically hit me with anything when tanked from the back but on occasion, and this is not on the front page, he would cast magic that would go through my shadows and hit me. They were not AoE since we had other people on it and they would not get hit, on another occasion our war pulled hate and the khime casted burst on him, he survived and still had all his shadows. Something not possible with a -ga. I had one shadow up and he casted thunder 4 and killed me, other times he would cast burst or burst 2 and shadows would take them. I would say do NOT rely on shadows to protect you. Stack up on magic def, magic resist etc if you are going to attempt to tank him and not stun his magic. I have never seen him chainspell at any hp. Also, he is immune to Violent Flourish. It will NOT stop his casting. I have the dnc relic body macroed into my stun macro so if the enemy is not immune it will land, I have killed many an NM thanks to this piece of gear, the stun landed but did not interrupt casting, head butt and sudden lunge also seem to have no effect but the actual spell 'stun' will. --Kav 14:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Soloed 99BST/DNC with Caring Kiyomaro. I made the mistake of walking up to help twice. The first time it used Dreadstorm for 936 damage and terrorized me. The second time it used Fulmination for 660 which paralyzed me. Before I could get away it followed with thunder 5 for 1325 damage. (I stole hate with a weaponskill.) A later fulmination for which I wasn't quite far enough away hit for 1321. Moral, stand back and let the pet do its job. Kiyomaro was never in any danger. I used Zealous Snort and Familiar at the start of the fight, then Sweeping Gouge whenever it was up. If you stand out of range, this fight is easier than the one against Sisyphus. No healing needed for the pet. None needed for you unless you get close.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 18:58, March 15, 2014 (UTC)